In performing various groundworking operations, if often is required to use different types tools to accomplish a particular task. The task may involve ripping or cutting a surface area and excavating, grading and compacting an area, splitting stumps and the like and excavating or raking debris and variety of other multiple operations to accomplish a particular task. Typically, it has been the conventional practice in performing such tasks to either utilize separate pieces of equipment or to change tools on a single piece of equipment which in either circumstance requires an increase in capital investment, unproductive downtime and/or increased operation costs. It thus has been desirable and the principal object of this invention to provide an attachment for a machine such as an excavator providing multiple tools capable of performing multiple operations in accomplishing a particular task.
The present invention generally provides for an excavating machine and like having a handle, operable to perform groundworking functions, consisting of an arm member pivotally connectable to the underside of the machine handle, an extendable strut pivotally connected to the arm member and pivotally connectable to the under side of the machine handle when the arm member is connected to such handle, and at least two tools, each detachably mountable on the arm member. Preferably, the extendable strut consists of a hydraulic cylinder assembly having a cylinder member pivotally connected to the machine handle and a rod member pivotally connected to the arm member when the attachment is connected to the machine handle, means intercommunicating the base and rod ends of the cylinder member, a valve disposed in the intercommunicating means, selectively operable to open the valve and prevent the free flow of fluid between the base and rod ends of the cylinder member, and correspondingly the angular displacement of the arm member relative to the handle upon maneuvering of the handle by an operator of the machine, and to close the valve and preclude the free flow of fluid between the base and rod ends of the cylinder member, and correspondingly the angular displacement of the arm member relative to the handle, and means for operating such control valve. The tools detachably mountable on the arm member are interchangeable and may include a ripping tooth, a ground compactor, circular cutter, a stump splitter, a rake and the like. Such detachably mountable tools may be operated independently or with another component of the handle such as an excavating bucket to permit multiple ground working functions in accomplishing a particular task.